Only Love
by Zammie Luv
Summary: This is a one-shot about Zach and Cammie's wedding day.  Lots of Zammie, hope you like it!


**So, this is a one shot about Zach and Cammie's wedding! And, yes, they are spies!**

Zach and I were walking down Venice Beach hand in hand. It was my 22nd birthday and he was giving me a suprise. "So,

what is it?" I asked, dying of suspense. "Its a surprise!" he said for the hundredth time. I sighed and gazed at the

sunrise. There weren't many people on the beach, mostly because it was 5:00 am. I was wearing a blue sundress and he

was wearing some kahki shorts and a white button down shirt. He kissed me on the cheek and asked, "Why are you so

impatient?". I smirked his own smirk at him, "Why do you insist on keeping me waiting?". He growled playfully, "That's my

smirk!" He tackled me onto the sand laughing. I giggled and said, "So, what are you gonna do about it?". He smirked and

said, "This," and pulled out a small velvet box. He bent on one knee and said, "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?".

It caught my breath and tears gathered in my eyes. The ring was silver with a small diamond on top. "Yes, of course,

yes!" I practically screamed. He put the ring on my finger and I smiled. We stood up and I asked him, "When?". He just

shrugged and said, "Its up to you," and put his arm around my waist. "Next week," I announced. He practically choked on

air. "What?" I asked. Zach looked at me and said, "Nothing, it's just . . . soon.". I was kind of disapointed. He looked at

my expression and added, "But just soon enough," and kissed me. I put on a giant smile for him and my brain already

started planning. "Thursday, next week," was all I said and we walked home. I walked in my door and he said, "Goodbye

Mrs. Goode.". I picked up the phone and called Bex, Liz, and Macey. "No way!" was Bex's reply. "Its about time, but

awesome!" said Macey. Liz just said, "Awww.". We made plans to go dress shopping the next day. We met and walked

into the bridal store. But before I could say anything Bex yelled, "Let me see the ring!". I walked into the dressing room

and I must have tried on 10 different dresses before I found the one. It was white strapless and it had a flower on the

side with a long trein. It had beading along the side and I bought a veil down to my hip. My three bridesmaids got

seafoam green dresses with a bow in the middle. "Gosh, Im so excited for you Cams!" Macey exclaimed. "What did your

mom say?" Liz asked. I gave her a face. "You didn't tell her!" Liz yelled and half the people in the store stared at us. I

pulled them out of the store and we started towards the cars. "Is that bad?" I asked them. "Bloody yes!" Do I even have

to tell you who said that. "Call, call right now!" Bex demanded. So I picked up the phone and dialed. She picked up on the

second ring, "Cammie?". "Hey mom! I have something to tell you," I told her. "Yes?" she asked, sounding anxious. I took

a deep breath, "Well you know how yesterday was my 22 birthday.". "Yes," she replied. "Well, Zach gave me a surprise,"

I said. I heard Macey yell in the backround, "Spit it out Cam!". "Is that Macey?" My mom asked. "Yeah, but that's not the

point. The point is, I'm getting married!" I just said it. My mom was silent for 54 seconds. "Oh my gosh! Have you gotten

the dress yet? Who have you told?" she exploded happily. I told her I'd come over later and explain everything. I had to

make more phone calls so I said bye to the girls and drove home. I walked in door to our house and Zach was sitting on

the couch watching tv. I kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. I sat on my bed and called Aunt Abby. "Hey squirt,"

Abby said. "Well, I'm not such a squirt anymore. Zach and I are getting married!" I yelled into the phone. "Whoa! When?"

that totally caught Abby off guard. "Next Thursday," I told her. "Wow, soon. Are you sure you can pull that all together on

time?" she asked. "Please, Spy, remember?" I said, stealing Zach's phrase. She laughed heartily and said, "Ok, see ya

there. 4:00 pm wearing?" she asked. "Anything but white. See ya there!" I informed her. "Bye squirt!". I spent the next

hour and a half calling and sending out invitations Liz had made with her super computer. Maybe I should fill you in, it's

been what, 5 years? Zach and I both work in the CIA. I'm agent 15 - Chameleon and he's Agent 88 - Mist. We share a

house just steps away from the beach. Well, now you are up to speed. My internal clock said 5:09 and 37 seconds. Crap,

I'm late. I told my mom i'd be there at 5:15. I ran downstairs and yelled, "I'll be back by 6:45, love you!". "Love you!" he

yelled back and I ran out the door. I got in the car and started thinking. I knew this was crazy, doing this in so little time.

But I love Zach so I'm doing it. I got there at 5:31. It usually took me a half hour to get there. "Sorry I'm so late. I was

doing wedding stuff," I told her. "No problem. So go try on the dress for me!" she ordered and I went into the bathroom. I

put on the dress and was careful for it not to get dirty. When I came out my mom started crying. Then she asked, "What

are you doing for your hair and makeup?". "I don't know, I promised Macey she could do it," I sighed with a slight smile.

She asked me where it was. "Its at the Hotel Formage. The ceremony is on the deck and the reception follows inside," I

explained. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "How'd you make that work?". "The CIA pulled a few strings," I said and

smiled. After discussing things for a while I noticed it was 6:30. "Oh, I'm sorry mom, but I have to go. I told Zach I'd be

back by 6:45," I felt sorry. "Oh honey, it's ok, get back and I'll see you later," she replied, being the awesome mom she is.

I waved and walked out. I drove through McDonalds and got some sugar cookies for Zach. The guy who gave me the food

eyed me. "Do you want to go get something to drink, my shift ends in like five," he winked. Uh, what a pig. "Oh, I would,

but my fiancé is waiting for me at home," I smiled nicely. He frowned and gave me the cookies. I laughed as I drove off.

Got home at 7:02. I walked into the house and saw Zach still on the couch, but now he had a laptop and lots of papers

spread across the coffee table. He had a puzzled expression on his face when he looked up from the laptop. But he

smiled and walked up to me. "I missed you," he said giving me a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I brought you cookies," I

used my excuse. Zach smirkeds at me and said, "No big. We didn't have anything planned.". He took the cookies and we

walked upstairs. I changed into pj's and climbed into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. I woke up

early, it was Monday, the wedding three days away. I spent all day getting things prepared. It was 4:57pm as I ran into

the house ranting into the phone. "No the cake is white with raspberry mousse not chocalate! Yes the wedding is this

Thursday! You better have it ready by then!". Zach walked in the door, home from work already. "Cam, what's wrong?"

he asked me, concerned. "Nothing, the cake, and the flowers, and ugh," I plopped down on the couch, rubbing my

temples. Zach sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Its ok Cam, the only thing that matters is I love you,"

his emerald eyes melting me. I looked up at him, "Only love," I repeated. He smiled a smile that always made my heart

pound. He kissed me slowly but the phone rang and interrupted us. I pulled away and looked down at my phone, "Oh,

the manager of the hotel, shhh," I told him. "Yes, oh thank you! I will, goodbye," I closed the phone and smiled. "Gosh,

I'm so excited!" I sang and went to call Bex. "Hey Bex, thanks for getting the catering," I said. "No prob, it was easy. Is

Liz doing all the lighting?" Bex asked. "Yep, and music," I said. "Awesome! I gotta go, see ya!" Bex hung up. Three days is

not a long time, you may think that, but it's so not. Soon it was our wedding day, and my heart pounded as I walked in

the changing room to put on my dress. I put it on and sat down, waiting for Macey. "Sorry, I'm late! I had to get all my

stuff," Macey said as she lugged in a huge make-up bag. She started working on my hair by put it in a bun with curled hair

hanging down. She put, literally, a ton of make-up on my face. "You look gorgeous Cam!" she told me and stepped back

to look at her masterpiece. "Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her. Soon all my bridesmaids got dressed and we

walked down the isle. My eyes locked on Zach's green eyes. He looked even more gorgeous then usual. I walked up to

him with tears already in my eyes. Then Zach started his vows. "Cameron, I am completely in love with you. I breathe only

for you, and I always will. Now, i do have something to lose. And no matter what happens, you will always be my

Gallagher Girl." he smirked. I started speaking, "Zach, I will never leave you. You are my reason for living, and always

know, and you are my rock and my shield. I love you," my eyes filled with tears now. The minister asked us the question

everyone knew. "I do," I said. "Of course I do," Zach said. Then Zach turned and kissed me and I felt like we were the

only two people on the earth. He was mine. And I was his. So we went to the reception and I danced all night with the

love of my life.

**So? Did you like it? I loved doing this one-shot, it is my first one-shot. But remember to read my other stories! AND – REVIEW!**


End file.
